A Place to Call Home
by Glitter Mafia
Summary: After Benitora is attacked in his house Tsunade decides that he needs a gaurdian...just read it...Please...
1. Chapter 1

**A Place to Call home**

* * *

_Disclaimer: If we owned Naruto Orochimaru would be an evil band director_

_Story Quote: "This is all your fault Kakashi!" -Tsunade

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Lonely

Benitora Ramen walked through the streets of Konoha looking for his best friend Shino. He had just finished guard duty at the gates. Sometimes he really hated being an ANBU; the work could just get way too boring. Especially when all you do is stare at the top-s of trees all day waiting for something to happen.

He was about to give up trying to find Shino and just go home when he finally spotted the other boy. "Hey Shino" Benitora called out happily. "How about you come over to my place to hang out later?"

"…" Was all he got from the other boy.

"Cool, I'll see you later then." Benitora had no clue if Shino would actually show up or not, but he really hoped so. Living by yourself could get kind of lonely after all. He had been in the Leaf Village for only a few weeks and didn't have many friends. Shino was really the only one he had at the moment. Kakashi, his idol ignored him, Neji wanted to kill him, Anko and Sakura were just plain scary most of the time, Genma thought he was annoying, Tsunade was like an annoying aunt, and Kiba, well Kiba was cool but that mutt of his was homicidal in Benitora's opinion.

Benitora finally arrived home. "Home, sweet home. Gosh I need to get a dog…No scratch that, a cat." He shuddered as the thought of the monstrosity Kiba called a pet. "It's too quiet here," he sighed loudly then went to get cleaned up. After having a quick meal of instant ramen (the only thing he could cook without having to call the local fire station) he decided that he really needed to get more furniture. All he had in his in his apartment was a table, one chair and his bed. He couldn't even unpack the cloths he had brought with him; not that he had many cloths. But nobody could blame him. He hadn't really stayed in one spot for more than a few months after he turned ten. He was always traveling for one reason or another. But he hoped that he would be able to make a life for himself in his parents' home village.

A few minutes later he heard a soft knock on the door. "It's Shino," he yelled as he happily bounded towards the door. He flung the door open yelling; "Shino you do ca…" he stopped as he realized Shino was not the one at his door.

* * *

_Angie: I think I'm having one of your things..._

_Berty: What?_

_Angie: You know...an...oh what is it!!_

_Berty: An epiphany?_

_Angie: Yeah, one of those things_

_Berty: About what?_

_Angie: We should get a job so we can afford more manga _

_Berty: It's brilliant _

_T.T.: And thus began the adventures known as:_

_ The Glitter Mafia Goes to Work!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Genma: This is going to end badly_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Place to Call Home**

**Chapter 2: Attack**

_Disclaimer: have we not made our point yet??_

* * *

"Impossible…You're…" Benitora couldn't tear his eyes away from the all too familiar form.

"Beni, honey it's us," said the woman comfortingly.

"Mom…Dad…How can this be?" it was a dream come true for Benitora. If his parents were alive he would never have to be alone ever again. He could be truly happy again.

His dad walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. "Beni we missed you," he said quietly.

"I missed you to, but you can't really be here. I mean I watched you die."

"Your right we aren't really here," said his "mom". She then punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. She then started kicking every part of him that she could. Beni couldn't do anything even if he tried. These people…they looked like his parents, and he couldn't bring himself to even consider hurting them. His mind in a state of shock at what was happening to him. Finally the woman who looked like his mother stopped her assault and brushed a piece of white hair out of her eyes.

"Why, why?" Benitora couldn't move. He heard a sword being drawn. He turned his head to see the dark haired man that was posing as his father walking towards him with a katana in his hand. He could only look on in fear as the man he idolized for the first five years of his life pushed the blade into his shoulder. Beni couldn't take it any more. The pain he felt from being attacked by his "parents" and the looks of pleasure on their faces was just too much. Beni slowly lost consciousness as the sword was twisted out of his shoulder the last thing he saw before he fell into darkness was a swarm of bugs.

* * *

_The Glitter Mafia Goes to Work: Teacher Edition_

_Angie: Good morning class how are you today? (looks around to see a bunch of children smiling up at her)_

_Berty: I can't believe your making me do this._

_Angie: oh come one Berty it's not that bad and plus…we have influence on the impressionable young minds. We can get them to do anything we want._

_Berty: You're kinda scary, you know that?_

_Angie: yeah I know…Mwahahahaha!!!_

_Kids: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Beni: uh…the principle said that you were fired because your scaring little kids Angie. But Berty can stay!!_

_Angie: What they can't fire me!!!_

_Berty: Let's just go and find something else to do Angie. _

_Angie: fine then._

_T.T.: please review it makes Berty and Angie hyper…on second thought don't_

_Berty and Angie: don't listen to her. REVIEW_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Place to Call Home**

_Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto (starts crying)_

Chapter 3: The Hospital…ick

* * *

When Benitora finally came to he noticed that he was no longer in his apartment. In fact he was in a room he had never seen before. What happened, where was he? The events that had happened in his apartment came flooding back to him. He looked around and noticed where he was…the hospital! 'Must escape torture chamber,' he thought as he scrambled to get out of the bed. His feet got tangled in the sheets and he fell to the floor. "Ow."

The door flew open. "This is all your fault Kakashi," Tsunade yelled at the copy ninja.

"How is this my fault," Kakashi asked bewildered.

"If you had not come to talk to me I would have been here and Beni wouldn't have fallen out of bed." The Hokage helped Beni off of the floor and back into bed. 'Dang, so close,' he thought as he glared at the sheets that had stopped him from his escape.

"What's he doing here anyway," asked Kakashi 

"He was attacked to nights ago."

"Is he alright," asked the copy ninja a little worried about the usually hyper boy. By now Benitora would usually have tried to jump on him and call him big brother at least twenty times, but the teenager hadn't even greeted him. In fact he hadn't said anything.

"Kakashi, I don't think it safe for Beni to live alone anymore."

"Why not?"

"He was attacked at home."

"Well then he should probably find someone to live with."

"Glad you think so, because he's moving in with you."

"What?"

"You heard me. He's going to live with you. He thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"But somebody else must be…"

"He is living with you starting today and that's final."

"B-but…"

"No buts." With that the Hokage walked out, leaving Kakashi to take care of Beni.

* * *

_**The Glitter Mafia Goes to Work: Fire fighter edition 1**_

_Angie and Berty are running around hooking up a fire hose. When they finally get it hooked up this is what happens._

_Angie: Let 'er rip Berty_

_Berty: (twists nozzle thing…nothing happens) There's something wrong!!!_

_Angie: Wrong!? There can't be something wrong!_

_Berty: It won't turn on!!!_

_Angie: AAAHHHH what do we do, what do we do?_

_Berty: I don't know (twisting nozzle back and forth)_

_Beni: (on top of the ladder that is going up and down.) Berty!!! Stop it! Your making the ladder freak out!!_

_Berty stops twisting nozzle and Beni is thrown off the ladder as it jerks to a stop._

_Angie: Wow how did that happen??_

_Berty: I don't even wanna know._

_Beni: Wow look at the fire._

_Angie and Berty: How did it get so tall. I thought it was a trailer._

_BOOM!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Place to Call home**

_Disclaimer: We are such losers because we don't own Naruto.

* * *

_

Chapter 4: The Thing that MIGHT be Under the Bed

Kakashi was not happy; not happy at all. He was going to kill Tsunade. It was three in the morning and he was being shaken awake for the seventh time I the past three hours.

When Kakashi had first brought Beni home he didn't talk or annoy Kakashi in anyway making the copy ninja worry just a little, but not enough to ask why. He had tried to get the younger ninja to talk about the attack but he wouldn't say a word. No, the boy didn't say a word until Kakashi had deemed it time to go to bed. He had asked the older ninja to scare away the thing that MIGHT be under his bed. Kakashi had refused and soon went to bed himself. Or at least tried to. Every fifteen minutes, without fail, the younger ninja would come in and ask him to scare away the thing that might be under his bed. "Kakashi," he heard from the other room, "I think something might be under my be-"

"Beni! Shut up! Go to sleep!," he yelled back.

"But-"

"GO TO SLEEP!!!"

It was quiet for another fifteen minutes, Kakashi was about to go to sleep when; "KAAAKAASHSHSHIII!!"

'I'm going to kill that kid and then the Hokage' thought Kakashi as he covered his head with his pillow.

* * *

The next morning a very tired looking Kakashi walked into Tsunade's office.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" asked the Sanin.

"I'm going to kill you."

"What?"

"I'm going to kill you, then go kill that-that thing that you made me live with!"

"Oh, come on, I know Beni can be a handful sometimes, but it couldn't have been that bad."

"Every fifteen minutes all night long he woke me up to go scare the thing that MIGHT be under his bed."

" Kakashi did you know your eye was twitching?" the Copy Cat Ninja gave a very dog like growl.

"Well, did you actually scare the thing that MIGHT be under his bed?" asked Tsunade.

"You gotta be kidding me" said Kakashi, disbelieving.

" No I'm not. Every night before Beni goes to bed, if he asks you to, you have to scare the thing the MIGHT be under his bed,"

"But-"

"No buts, I'm the Hokage, I know best. And my word is law. Bye, Kakashi. Oh, and if you hurt a hair on that boy's head your gonna answer to me."

Kakashi just walked out deciding to go home to try to sleep. He knew that his life was going to be much harder now that the short hyperactive boy was going to be living with him until the Hokage deemed in safe for the boy to live by himself.

* * *

**_The Glitter Mafia Goes to Work: Fire Fighter Edition 2 _**

_Berty: Wow it so pretty_

_Angie: Oh, nice fire._

_Beni: I brought the supplies_

_(They all put marshmallows on sticks and prepare to make s'mores)_

_Berty: I hope nobody needed this building._

_Angie: No, its just the high school_

_Beni: Yeah, they'll thank us later_

_(all eat s'mores) _

_T.T.: (through mouthful of s'mores) Puhluse revooo_

_MRBT: She means " Please Review" _


End file.
